This invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for perforating explosive sheets for use in line-wave generators. Explosive sheets generally contain a finely divided high explosive, such as pentaerythritoltetranitrate (PETN), cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine (RDX) and cyclotetramethylenetetranitramine (HMS), in a matrix of a binder such as a natural or synthetic resin, including rubber, polyurethane and epoxy resins, nitrocellulose or mixtures thereof. The particulate high explosive and liquid resin are blended into a homogeneous mass and the resulting product is formed into sheets, after which the resin is cured to produce the desired sheet product. Sheet explosives are well known in the art.
Perforated explosive sheets for line wave generators available commercially are generally of low quality in that the perforations are often not clean cut and the web is often torn, which can readily occur in view of the closeness of the perforations and the physical characteristics of explosive sheet materials.